


九梦：读

by KnightNO4time



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25846318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Houjou Emu/Kujou Kiriya
Kudos: 1





	1. 遗者

夜晚的每分每秒都被无限拉长，永梦一直屏住呼吸，他都没意识到。因倒吸气而干涩的舌头隐隐发痛，他手上沾着的血干涩的拉扯肌肤，内心除了无能为力别无他感。  
周围的哭泣和窃语声萦绕过来，如同有形状似的压住他的身体。他望着被警察拉开的女生痛哭崩溃的样子，只觉得凉意在痛哭下从后脊椎涌过，抽空了肺里全部的空气。肩头搭着老同学的手，可惜对方并未能安慰他，而是和他一样感到无力。

“我们是中央监察医务院的人 。”  
熟悉的声音让永梦原本掏空的身姿抖了下，抬起头透过夜晚大楼和路灯，望见贵利矢穿着工作用的白大褂走入警戒线内。这是永梦第一次见到他穿工作服，却一点也没有感叹的心情，只是为这个巧合稍有意外。  
“你们来的真快啊，”和法医认识的警察走过来打了声招呼，接着陪着戴手套的贵利矢走去尸体方向。  
“今天本来打算睡办公室的，”贵利矢咧嘴一笑，抖了抖白大褂的领口。看来他违反规定没下班，肯定有事沉浸在自己搜索真相的世界里不出来。和他相比，其他的两名法医倒是身穿便装，应该是下班后又被叫回来的。  
“泽田夏树，圣都大学医学系学生。”警察随口向他们简明报告，顺便指了指上方，“看样子是从上面掉下来的。”  
“圣都啊…”贵利矢和边上的同僚顺着警察手指的方向，眯眼抬头越过晚间的凉风看去。二十多层的大楼赫然立在着市中心大道旁，不过这里是旁侧，通往后方停车场的小道被栽种的树木挡去一半视野。贵利矢就好像要呼吸一下空气似的探出口气，“我和它还真是有缘。”  
结果贵利矢没想到，刚正回头就望见对面大楼一侧的几名学生，永梦就立在其中，望着他的大眼睛除了吃惊，还有些湿润。贵利矢同对方的感情并不处于一条平行线上，反倒是忍不住苦着口吻自顾自的感叹句，“还恰好遇见了熟悉的人。”

对面的永梦下意识想要迈步过去，却在看到同学的尸体后目光不知该放在哪里。他的脚就和被钉在地上似的一动不动，朋友叫他才回过神。  
最终他的目光于贵利矢和地面之间来回徘徊，但也只是短短几秒，接着便看去了同伴那里。   
此时女生的骚动拉去人们全部目光，永梦看着跪在尸体旁的女生被警方劝阻的拉开，心中扭成一团。死去的是那个女生的男友，同时也是自己曾经一个教室的同学。  
永梦周围有几个女生走上去安抚，好让哭泣的人离开后让法医来检查。永梦本也踏出几步，却发现自己手上还沾着血，因此没能冲哭泣的女孩伸出手。

“名人，”不知何时贵利矢绕过尸体走到永梦跟前，这一声让精神紧张的青年喉咙哽咽了下，肩膀不自觉的僵硬提起。  
边上的那名同学投来困惑的神色，永梦也就低声说了句是熟人，从而便冲贵利矢迈出一步。他的同学对此没心思多管，而是加入到了其他行列。  
法医压低嗓音直截了当的开了口，“你们一起的？”  
显然这话指的是永梦和同学以及这个死去的男生，永梦也不可否认的重重点了下头，开口后还觉得嗓子有些嘶哑。“大学同学…今天聚会，所以约在上面的饭店…”  
“你手怎么了？”贵利矢迅速切换话题，不安以眉头的形式呈现。可他多少料到永梦会做出的行动，所以后来的话也就脱口而出，“你抢救来着？”  
“我们的确——但看情况是头部朝下坠落，颈部直接就——”  
“可以了，永梦。”望着声音几度卡住的实习医生，贵利矢抬手阻止他继续说下去。这种问题永梦和其他学生一点也不想细说，但一会警察还是会问。  
作为医学院的学生，加上是同窗的熟人，几个人上去检查和想要采取措施的行为可以理解。可同时他们也破坏了现场，不过看样子，碰过尸体的似乎只有永梦在内的三个人。这种话说出来不是时候，贵利矢也就没继续吭声。  
其实贵利矢想要开口道声歉，却被同僚催促起来怎么不过来工作。永梦望去发现是认识的西胁，同时西胁也注意到他后礼貌的点了下头，接着就冲贵利矢比了比眼神。  
“我可以向你们咨询些问题吗？”果不其然警察也来了，这也是意料当中，没有学生抗议。警察对碰过遗体的永梦有印象，从而特意招呼了下，“请到这边来。手也到这边清理一下。”确认自己要跟着去的永梦无言的望回贵利矢，而对方只冲他点点头。  
“九条你快去工作啊，大家忙的要死，”认识的警察不耐烦的冲法医抱怨起来。贵利矢脸色和态度随之一变，恢复成往日懒散轻浮的样子转过身，挥了下手让警员回去岗位，他也走去西胁身边蹲下，拖着长音念着“开工了”后便拉起死者的胳膊开始检查。

学生们都被咨询了这段时间的情况和不在场证明，以及他们于泽田夏树这段时间内的联系与行动。  
永梦可以说很清白。他下午就和主办的同学以及另外的朋友去了附近的商场，接着聚餐后一直都同学们在会场中。  
泽田当天有打工，所以并未参加晚餐。下班后的泽田曾经发短信给女友说自己在打工店附近吃完拉面过去，而学生聚会晚上还有唱拉OK的活动。  
饭后学生几波离开的时间不同，有其他私人活动或者回家的都有。此时留下来的人全部都是去参加卡拉OK的人。  
当永梦他们离开会场后，却注意到这附近有骚动。前往停车场的他们赶过来凑热闹，却看到坠楼身亡的泽田。  
第一发现者和他们一起被警察过问，同时警方在楼顶发现遗书，被说是自杀。当然这话没人相信，抗议最大的就是死者的女友。  
同样验尸过后的贵利矢给出了结果，“被人推下去的话，头朝地的情况比较多。也没有S形的裂伤。如果自己往下跳，一般脚着地现象比较多。”  
他扫了眼警方和永梦几个人的脸，嚼了嚼舌还是继续讲下去，“S裂伤出现在脚着地的情况。”法医不惜抬起双臂往上作出跳楼时的姿势，然后接着用脱去手套的手拍了拍其中一侧腋下作为解释。“那时候皮肤受到垂直方向的拉力而形成的裂伤。但是泽田并没有这种裂伤。”  
“所以是他杀吗！”死者的女友过于激动。  
可这并未让见多这种情况的贵利矢产生过大的吃惊。他只是收敛起私下待人的态度，露出认真的表情，“明天请把遗体运到中央监察医务院进行解剖，详细情况现在无法判断。”  
这事被答应下来，永梦也没能和贵利矢有更多沟通。他们之间交流也没有更多进展。今夜是悲哀的夜晚，永梦和同学们离开，各自回了家。贵利矢和同事与警方进行了分析，明日一大早还有解剖的工作要做。


	2. 知者

“今天可不要在这里耗着了，规矩下班吧，”一日结束后，收拾好包的西胁冲还瘫在工作桌前转椅上的贵利矢如此嘱咐，“要不然部长又要火了。”  
“啊…”贵利矢心不在焉的应了声。他大开着腿懒散的靠在那里，支在两边扶手上的胳膊于他面前横着捏着只圆珠笔，前后转着笔身。  
他还穿着工作的白大褂，并依靠双脚让椅子来回左右转动。很明显他在思考其他事，也许又被刚才解剖的那具尸体的死因吸引了，想自己扒出答案。  
见他这样似乎不会好好听从意见，西胁头疼的叹了口气，结果就听见对方咕哝了句“小西你先下班吧。”西胁只能点头拎起包，却在绕过办公桌时停下脚步，眯起眼望了望窗外。  
“喂，九条。”  
“嗯…？”贵利矢还是一副心不在焉的样子，但因为思路第二次被打断而多少瘪了瘪嘴。  
“那个是不是宝生医生？“对方用指甲戳了戳玻璃，发出响声召唤贵利矢的注意力。这的确好用，顿时贵利矢的全部注意力就被拉走，他奇怪的走去一瞧还真是永梦。  
不知怎么，贵利矢眯起眼发出的笑容顺其自然的变回了往日的样子。

“哟，名人！”贵利矢的白大褂不见了，他因为去打招呼从而顺势正常下了班。  
“贵利矢，”在门口就撞见想找的人，永梦心情比昨晚要精神不少。想必作为今日也要实习和拯救患者的他，白天都在努力集中精神不去胡思乱想吧？  
永梦和西胁相互寒暄了下，但因为要接妹妹，西胁对永梦留下了“请节哀顺便”便走开。此时剩下两个人，贵利矢他就变的更加随便。  
从刚见面他就看到永梦左脸颊上创口贴，但西胁不好意思开口，他们也没机会说。此时没了打扰，贵利矢就指了指脸颊，“你脸怎么了？”  
“井上同学昨晚过于激动，”永梦有些哀伤的扯了扯嘴角，而贵利矢则用了几秒反应过来井上是泽田的女友。“她开始怀疑几个和泽田曾经斗嘴过的同学，然后几个人拉扯起来。阻止的时候…”永梦用手做出抓过的样子比划了下，“被她指甲不小心挠伤了。”  
“唔哇…真可怕。”  
“可她也不是故意的。毕竟当时那种时候，她已经混乱了。后来冷静后，今早还打电话给我道歉。”  
“让我猜猜看，”贵利矢稳了稳肩头披着的皮夹克，抱起胳膊。“因为你认识我，所以让你来问问情况吗？”  
“其实是我今天提到的，都和我一起在小儿科实习的同学想到后让我来看看。不过我没确认你在不在，不在的话其实也不会刻意追问，我知道这样不好，对不起。”永梦怀抱着歉意。他不打算用手机联系贵利矢，而是掐着时间下班可能错过的机会过来，看来的确如此。  
“案子已经破了，你放心。虽然结果大概不是你所希望的，”在这件事上贵利矢相当诚实，因为这件事和永梦的瓜葛并不那么强烈。“三个小时前吧，泽田的母亲已经把遗体领回去了。大概你朋友之间过不久也会传出。”  
永梦先是为破案速度吃惊的睁大眼，随后抿住嘴松下眼角，缓慢的输了口气。然而他内心的急躁还是从攥成拳头的骨节上看出，观察敏锐的贵利矢猜得到对方是想问凶手是谁。  
于是法医抬手搭上实习医生的肩膀，带他转了个弯对向马路迈开步。“边走边说，或者坐下说，”毕竟两人杵在检察院门口也不是事，“陪我吃饭吧，饿死了。”

…

“原来是山本…”  
两人坐在居酒屋的角落，如果平日可以贵利矢会选择吧台，可今日为了永梦他选了安静的地方。两人一人一碗拉面，中间放着一盘饺子和两块炸猪排。  
贵利矢把事情说了下，永梦也不是不知道贵利矢的敏锐度和行动力，所以案件能这么快解决他也不再吃惊。  
但当知道是自己同学之间发生的事，任谁都不好受。永梦宛如失去了胃口，筷子夹起面又垂了下去。和他相反，贵利矢大口吸着面，往嘴里塞了一整个饺子，完全是饿急的样子。  
“误推坠楼的确是真的，但在此之前泽田已经受到了容易致死的伤害。”咽下饺子的贵利矢突然开口，给了永梦一个措手不及。“具体争执内容和理由我是不知道了，这个你需要去问警方。但应该是争执时山本拳头被躲开打偏，重击在了泽田颈部，引起了外伤性脑底部蛛网膜下腔出血。我试着剥下了颈阔肌，然后就看到呈拳头状的皮下出血。很少见吧？”这么说着，贵利矢握成拳头比划了下。  
永梦立马就明白了，屁股往椅子边坐了坐，“所以因为那个导致他——”  
“大概那已经让泽田产生不适且神志不清，站不住了吧。结果被推搡后，就毫无抵抗的翻出栏杆跌了下去。”

短暂的沉默降临两人之间。永梦不知道能说什么，甚至从他过于深刻的表情下反而摸不透在想什么。只是贵利矢多少了解永梦的性格，对于工作和患者，永梦从来都直白的表达对于拯救生命的坚定，好猜易懂。可如今是身边认识的人逝去，截然不同的发展反而走出了新的分支。  
沉默太过尴尬，居酒屋放出的音乐突然变得清晰可闻，钻如两人而中扰得心乱。此时服务生过来加茶，永梦也如梦初醒似的垂下脖子，大口吃起拉面。  
贵利矢突然想起来，泽田死之前吃的就是拉面。他检查胃囊之前就知道，因为这件事永梦和其他人都受到过通知，警方也告诉法医们了。望见永梦点的也是味增拉面，贵利矢不禁内心怀疑，他不是在以此缅怀泽田。当然这想法太荒唐而不正经，从而迅速将其从脑中挥去。

“我说啊，”待音乐又响了一会后，贵利矢确认永梦吃完了面才启唇。“这话不是作为法医说的，而是作为同样修过医学系，并且毕业的…前辈？”贵利矢勉强定位了下自己，但口吻听着如同开玩笑。不过他立马正经许多，“告诉你的就是，学医的话，就做好面对死亡的心理准备。”  
“我知道。”  
“就连镜飞彩那个天才外科医生，都需要面对如果失败导致患者死亡的可能性。而这种事医院里就会发生，到底来即使竭尽全力，出现这种事就会被一些人贴上“杀人”的标签。抱歉，不是吓你。”  
“我知道。”永梦的回答过于乖巧，却也认真而坚定。毕竟他也是做好这个准备从而学医的，虽然时常为飞彩天才的能力所钦佩，现在却发现这种普通的心理才是最重要而真实的。  
“不过这回是私下。”永梦很快出口，声音太高些许。他的目光笔直的迎上贵利矢，内部的温度如同能感受似的传出。的确，他并不是在工作上，并不需要像被飞彩训斥那样感情用事。当时他只不过是和老同学们聚会欢乐的普通青年，却突然失去了同窗。  
“的确。”没有停顿，贵利矢点头顺着话应了。他没有生气，而是自嘲的摆摆头，举杯饮下最后底部苦涩的茶水。“抱歉，我也没资格训斥。刚才的话，不过是场面话。”贵利矢突然起身，拉起椅背上的红夹克，转身挂在肩上。“谢谢你陪我吃饭，这顿我请。”  
看着从裤兜里拿出钱走去柜台结账的贵利矢，永梦慌慌张张起身灌下茶水，抓上双肩背追了上去。他除了说谢谢外，并未争得自己付钱的机会。

望着贵利矢的侧脸，青年才想起来蓝原淳吾的事。眼前这位面对遗体面不改色工作的法医，面对友人的离去依旧会动摇万分，到底来人还是被感情操控的生物。不管是谎言还是笑容，掩盖的还是感情。  
人们的一举一动，都被感情牵扯着。而诞生感情的源头，也全都来自周围的人和事。  
这也让他想到，即使飞彩不让他牵扯私人感情和干涉患者，可飞彩还是会以患者的安危为重，以恋人的离世而痛。同样是怀抱感情的人，永梦和飞彩的差别就是，面对事态所把心态放置的方面不同。

贵利矢回身冲永梦抛去个东西，青年手忙脚乱地接住，打开掌心发现是前台给客人免费拿的薄荷糖。贵利矢弄开包装纸丢入嘴里，他也就学者把白色糖球送入口中，清凉感或许是今日内第一次有的感觉。  
“像我整天和遗体为伍的人，到底来还是在拯救患者的。”贵利矢说出来的话真切。可和他在法医工作上接触少的永梦，难得觉得有些新鲜。“失去生命的遗体不是物品，而是患者。法医给他们进行最后的治疗，查明真相，从而让他们被尊重…啊，我是不是说了很了不起的话？”永梦听得出来那句话是真心实意的，只是最后还是被贵利矢以玩笑似的口吻掩盖。  
在彼此沟通了解下，永梦无法直面接触到贵利矢过去的姿态。但如今在彼此之间建立熟悉的桥梁中，他至少理解到对方谎言下隐藏过的真相。  
“总之，你也是。”出了店门的贵利矢拍了把永梦的肩，“因为要面对死亡，所以才挑战和拯救。就和你现在做的那样啊，名人。”接着贵利矢留下了句“泽田的事我很遗憾”后便离开了餐厅。永梦走的方向和他不同，却也没抱怨对方将他带来这里，又抛下他让他自己回家，毕竟都是社会人士了。  
肩头压过的重量还记忆犹新，想到昨日这里也被同学按过。但一次是无力，一次是有力。  
贵利矢在鼓励他。承受熟人的离去，面对逝去往下前进，去拯救那些不该轻易逝去的人。失去的无法回来。  
“谢谢！”永梦抬高嗓音深鞠躬。并不是单纯因为对方给自己的话，而是感谢对方为这个案件的句号贡献了一笔。


	3. 救者

脸上的抓伤并不严重，永梦贴了一日半的创口贴就揭了。两日后他请假去参加了泽田的葬礼，穿着他几乎没怎么碰过的黑色西装做丧服。  
电车一路坐回来时就天黑了，永梦在自动贩卖机里买了一罐热的红豆汤。就在他烫到两只手换着拿时，来不及开罐子了他却看到了熟悉的人冲他走来。  
“想不到你穿正装还挺帅气的。”说着不合时机的话，贵利矢站到他旁侧上下打量了下。也许是晚间空气变凉，这次红夹克被好好套过袖子穿在身上。  
“贵利矢怎么在这里？”  
“路过啊，刚吃完饭。你吃了吗？”贵利矢抬手杵在了自动贩卖机上，来回撇着嘴扫过里面的货物。“看你的样子，还没吃吧。”  
“其实临回来前吃了点。”永梦这样说着，忍不住把红豆汤夹在了手臂和身前，不想用赤裸的掌心拿着。  
“刚参加完葬礼？”没找到想喝的东西，贵利矢挺直身子给出推断。永梦对此起先吃惊，但后来觉得，按照贵利矢的能力推测出他着一身是去干了什么其实一点也不难。更何况，贵利矢也是接手那件事的人。

两人没继续停留在原地，而是并排迈步出了车站。永梦都没问对方要去哪个方向，为什么来车站。可面对喋喋不休的人，永梦选择了不谈。  
“你明天就回去上班了？”  
“明天休息，因为原本以为会在泽田那边住一夜。可因为孙子离世，泽田的奶奶身体不适，我们就赶回来了。”现在看看时间，已经晚上十点多要十一点，“说来，贵利矢这么晚吃饭？”  
“刚才去现场验尸了。”漫不经心出口的话让永梦心怀不安，当他接触到法医的情况，才突然觉得死亡如此频繁。“不过不需要解剖，是自杀。母亲接女儿回到家，发现丈夫就和睡着一样躺在床上。是服毒啦。”  
说到这里，贵利矢也许是为死者轻率的决定而头疼，从而叹了口气，“他外面有情妇。不过情妇最近找了其他男人，从而甩了他。我是不知道那个丈夫的心态，但大概因为这件事而看透自己对妻子的伤害，从而写了遗书。死亡时间是早上，妻子上班后。”  
贵利矢突然又想到什么的打了个响指，“中途他情妇来过他家。”  
“有他们家钥匙？”  
“应该是丈夫给她的，让她在知道这家妻子排班规律的情况下来见这家的丈夫。这次情妇过来时找他要钱的，谁知道他自杀了。”贵利矢眉头凝视远方，或许是因为见到过现场，而能轻易脑中描绘出画面。“她拿走了遗书和药瓶，还擦掉了门把手上自己的指纹。”  
不知不觉中，永梦已经不想喝红豆汤了，他甚至都忘记了，只是将其抱在怀中。而贵利矢还在滔滔不绝，“不过她妻子其实知道丈夫出轨，每日忍耐着。因此这次事件就轻易被抓住尾巴，我也就下班了。”贵利矢抖了抖夹克，看来被临时叫过去的他是穿着这身工作的。

贵利矢瞄了眼边上的青年。早已不再那么烫的红豆汤依旧被抱在怀中没懂，永梦好像已经不在乎肚子。  
“明天陪我出来吧，反正名人你没事吧？”  
“哎？”突然被点名邀请，没从刚才事件回过神的永梦，顿了一秒才发出疑问。  
不过贵利矢立马停下脚步，抬手搭上青年的肩膀，压道路旁在耳边低声询问。“明天去扫墓，你陪我去吗？”声音显得轻松，就像是例行公事。即便这件事本身挂有悲哀，不过此时并未将其用在谈话当中。“你想见见淳吾吗？”  
“你是说…蓝原？”不知道对方为何如此，永梦满腹疑惑。  
贵利矢点点头，并在松开胳膊时拍了拍对方的后背。随后法医指了指岔路的其中一条，“我走这边。刚才的话，如果你有意愿一起去，就告诉我吧。”  
永梦看着那个背影，发现对方穿上衣服后勾勒出来的身体线条，要比宽松披着夹克时显得细瘦许多。不再是平日游刃有余的样子，单凭这视觉感，永梦时摸不透贵利矢的。只是当他想到对方要去面对的逝者，永梦又觉得自己从表面上或许会能理解到。

…

第二天永梦还是跟了上来，他昨晚打了电话后，两人约在了车站。  
令他吃惊的是，贵利矢穿着正装。永梦从没见过，即使一般人都会准备，却往往无法带入到贵利矢身上。黑色西装，黑色领带。恰好的是，永梦因为知道去的原因，所以身上的那套西装又穿了一天。  
当两个人在车站汇合后，面对这和往日截然不同的装束，贵利矢突然笑了起来。看着对方笑得直摆手，永梦也不清楚该如何接话。他最后为难的拉了拉嘴角，不好意思的开口，“第一次见到你这样穿，还真是…”  
“还真是什么？”贵利矢故意询问对方。  
“就是…和平日穿着形成的对比很大。”永梦涨红脸，实在不知道该如何评价。其实有点奇怪，可毕竟地方也是出色的社会人士，这样说就太失礼了。  
“如果这样说，你不也是吗？”贵利矢咧着嘴笑。他手里提着去扫墓的东西，先一步上了到站的电车。

扫墓去的很早，因为贵利矢说上午时一般蓝原的家人回来，从而他并不希望见面。永梦无法问出来具体蓝原发生的事情，可如果这能让贵利矢好受，他也不需要多追问，更何况这个时间本来就是贵利矢自己决定的。  
永梦最后选择留下空间给贵利矢，沿着台阶下坡，走过一排排墓碑。回头望去，贵利矢依旧站在墓碑前，似乎在低语什么。  
他是需要对蓝原传达什么吗？永梦听不到。不过如果是过去的贵利矢，也许也是这样平静的和人交谈的。  
事情总会改变一个人，从性格和行为方式。不管是以此掩盖，还是以此宣泄，全部都会反映出来。

哭声从墓园里传出，永梦看到几名也来扫墓的人。一些家人依旧为逝者流泪，一些已经接受事实。  
悲伤和缅怀以不同形式呈现。  
忽然悲鸣响起，永梦快速转头寻去。原来是扫墓的一家人里，年纪大的老人因为过度悲伤而心脏病发作。不只是否猝死，但家人的拍打和回应并未起到作用。  
就在人们紧急打电话叫救护车时，永梦已经跑了过去。“我是实习医！请让我看看！”他赶到后快速蹲在了老人身旁，并未来记得和老人的家人多有沟通。  
只是很快别人就因为他实习的身份而感到不安，可是永梦并为停下抢救的手。他没有东西可以垫在老人的肩下，只能用手拖住试图打通气道。不过他立马发现对面也蹲下来一个人，将一个熟悉的包垫了过去。  
抬头看见是贵利矢，对方以最快速的速度赶了过来。“我是医生，”贵利矢开口消除了其他人的顾虑，只是他没说自己是法医。  
在等待急救车期间，永梦持续进行了人工呼吸和心脏按摩。这是他学到的以及实习中用到的，可在外面这种突发情况下，他却是第一次。作为早就有得准备，他并未过度慌张，却也内心翻腾，而让他保持住状态的都是因为贵利矢。  
永梦的操作无误，全程贵利矢都没有出手，除非有必要的时候。他只是查看情况，直到医疗人员赶到。

随着家人陪伴老人离开，剩下的人对永梦他们致以最深的感谢后，这个院中恢复了安静。不过一切都比先前还要寂静，说话声都没有了。  
“干得不错吗，”贵利矢抬手拍上永梦肩头。  
最近这样的碰触变多了，有时代表安抚，有时代表肯定，有时代表鼓励，有时又代表支持。永梦接触过许多，但最近当人们直到他同学去世的事情，往往给出来的都是安慰。不过在这期间里他接收到贵利矢的力度时，往往都是其他可能性。  
“贵利矢。”  
“怎么了？”  
“蓝原先生去世的原因，是不是还有其他因素呢？”永梦不安的开口，“你说过让我注意告知患者真相的方法，是不是你们之间发生过什么呢？”  
这次贵利矢没有立马给出答案，倒是没出乎意料。可那严肃僵硬许多的脸，最后且辗转成截然不同的笑容，好似他根本懒得谈及这种事。  
“我只是嘱咐了你应该注意的地方，”停顿半晌，贵利矢的口吻放轻许多，却显得无力不少。“不过放心，你是一个很出色的实习生，”似乎又有什么被隐藏，这话回到了往日音调的高度，“你刚才拯救了你所能拯救的一条人命。”  
“如果我当时也还能为泽田同学做点什么的话——”  
“永梦！”法医打断了他的话，并走到他面前好彼此面对面。永梦意识到对方此刻的认真，的确给一种前辈应该有的脸色。“如果当时他还能抢救，那么你就去做你应该做的。可并不是说他当时已经死了，就没有生命的意义。因为接下来，该去拯救他的，就是我们法医了。”  
永梦无言可对，而他欣赏的是，并不是生命失去后就会失去意义，而是贵利矢在为那些生命最着最后的治疗。他的确还没能让贵利矢对他开口，不过贵利矢却没再对他有过谎言，两人携手的机会成为了他们之间最大的改变与桥梁。

贵利矢一把抓住永梦的手举起，将其展示在青年自己眼前。而映照过永梦瞳中的，便是男人那毫无虚假的笑容。  
“记住喽，你有一双很了不起的手。”  
手背细腻的皮肤上，滚烫的传来法医掌心的温度。对方轻佻的口吻，却为今日的空气挂上明朗的色彩。  
在拯救生命的这条路上，贵利矢从不做出虚假的事情。不管用了什么词，此刻他的口吻都百分百的真实。  
永梦的眼神定格在那张脸上，内心升腾起不一样的温度。他还残留着刚才心脏复苏是按压的余温，将来却还要以此拯救更多他可以用全力去拯救的人。同样，他感受到对方不同的触感，法医则会用那双手去了解更多逝者，为此拯救他们最终的灵魂。  
大概被读懂了，贵利矢为永梦升华的心情在绽放。  
手中被握住的力度加大，男人如同哼着歌，嗓音飘过墓园中青年的耳旁，“名人，我想我们会是很棒的搭档。”

逝者的注目下，生者如此感叹。


End file.
